The Perfect Combo
by Defender of the Light
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Sasuke and Sakura make the perfect couple? So has Tenten.


Summary- Have you ever wondered why Sasuke and Sakura make the perfect couple? So has Tenten.

A.N- This one shot was basically a creation of all the reasons I think Sasuke and Sakura make the best couple. Enjoy and thanks for reading! I just wanted to submit something so I apologize ahead of time if there are any grammatical errors or spelling errors, if there are please tell me so that I can correct them.

Disclaimer- Nope, mom and dad wouldn't give me Naruto for Christmas last year.

The Perfect Combo

A Sasu Saku one shot

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was another typically day in the village of Konoah. The birds were chirping, the sky was clear, and unbeknownst to a certain dark haired boy and pastel haired girl, an evil discussion about them was about to take place.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten, Hinata, and Ino were all sitting comfortably at Itchiraku's having a nice hot bowl of ramen when Tenten looked up and peered out through the flaps of fabric that advertised the ramen stand. She saw both Sasuke and Sakura at the end of the street talking. The gears in Tenten's mind began to turn and she tilted her head to the side in contemplation.

"Hey Tenten! What are you staring at?" Ino's voice broke through Tenten's thoughts and she turned sharply to look at her blonde haired friend, a look of bewilderment on her face.

"I'm sorry Ino, what did you say?" Ino just rolled her dark blue eyes.

"Come on, what were you staring at?" Ino questioned her. Tenten reached out and gently pulled at the fabric blocking her view. The three stared out into the busy street and Tenten pointed to Sasuke and Sakura at the far end. Ino quirked an eyebrow.

"That's what had you so enthralled? I don't get it." Tenten's hazel eyes turned back to Ino.

"Well actually…" Tenten trailed off a light pink blush tinting her lightly tanned cheeks and before she had a chance to continue Ino interrupted her.

"Oh don't tell me you have a thing for Sasuke-kun now too!" Ino half shouted, trying not to disturb the other customers. Tenten looked like she was about to gag.

"Oh do not even go there. I was actually thinking about how perfect Sasuke and Sakura are together." Tenten leaned foreword in her seat a little to take another peak at the "couple". Ino looked appalled.

"Are you serious? Forehead-girl and Sasuke-kun? I fail to see how in the world you make that connection," a hint of jealousy snaking it's way into her voice. Hinata looked back out at the two on the street, a quizzical look on her pale face.

"I apologize Tenten-chan…but I do not understand either," the young Hyuga heiress said quietly. Tenten looked over Ino's shoulder to stare at Hinata.

"Well think about it. Sakura has perfect chakra control, she's optimistic, defiant and headstrong at times, and she's incredibly smart. Those are all qualities she possesses that make her to very talented kunoichi that she is. Sasuke has the Sharingan, almost as good control over his chakra as Sakura, he's fiercely determined, doesn't give up easily, and he is physically very strong." Tenten compared to traits of the two shinobi trying to show her friends where she had made the connection.

"You forgot to mention cold hearted, emotionless, obsessive, and mule headed," Ino put in blandly.

"True but…he wasn't born that way," Tenten defended. "Sasuke did that to himself, and hopefully those traits won't be passed down to his children." Ino still remained unable to see how the two fit together. "But their personalities are polar opposities, he's Winter and she's Spring. They wouldn't have anything in common, no equal ground to start from. They would just end up arguing all the time." Ino gestured to Sasuke and Sakura as she spoke.

"Ah but that's where you're wrong." Tenten chided her friends slyly a mischievious gleam in her golden brown eyes. "You see, opposites attract. Sakura is the perfect balance for Sasuke because they are so different. When Sasuke has his low points Sakura would be there to pull him out of it. She's the source of light in his life to keep him going, she gives him something to hope for. She's there to strengthen his weaknesses and him hers. The two are like yin and yang, they complete each other. If someone exactly like Sasuke came along the two would argue and bicker because they would both be mule headed and set in there ways. They would both just end up hating each other, but because Sakura is so different from the Uchiha that means that they have new possibilities to explore." Ino stared blankly at her excited friend as she ranted on and on about they two.

"You know I don't think I've ever heard you say that much in one sitting in all my life." Tenten frowned.

"Ino," Tenten pleaded. Ino was still unconvinced but maybe Tenten was beginning to make a point.

"I still don't agree with you. I think people who are alike are more prone to getting together," she defended.

"I would have to agree with Tenten-chan," Hinata whispered. "Opposites do attract." Hinata caught Tenten's eye knowingly as she spoke and Tenten coughed knowing what her dark haired friend was getting at. Tenten rapidly turned the statement back on her friend.

"Yeah, just look at Naruto and Hinata. The two of them are polar opposites and yet they both like each other." Hinata flushed a light shade of crimson at Tentens words. The two had been dating for almost a month now.

"Ok, ok, just for the sake of argument let's say that you've proven your point and opposites do attract…but I still don't get how Sasuke and Sakura make the perfect couple." Ino glanced back out at the two teammates who still happened to be conversing at the far end of the street. _What in the world could they be talking about?_ Ino wondered.

"Well their children would possibly either posses the Sharingan or perfect chakra control, possibly even both. Both Sasuke and Sakura are strong physically and mentally, it's a good combination. With perfect chakra control, their offspring could more efficiently use the Sharingan and Chidori making both more lethal attacks. In fact all of their jutsu would be better off. Any which way you look at it the two make a very lethal combination. Brains, physical strength, the Sharingan, flawless chakra control, and undying determination. Can you imagine someone with all of those character traits combined? Who better to pair the Uchiha with than Sakura?" Tenten let her words sink in and Ino finally relented.

"Alright I see where you are coming from," she said dejectedly. Tenten looked back outside at Sasuke and Sakura a dreamy look on her face.

"Besides, they are so cute together."

The End

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N- _"Besides, they are __so__ cute together."_ Best reason of all. I really hope you enjoyed reading this and if anyone has their own reasons as to way Sasu and Saku make the best pairing in the world I would love to hear about it!

Thanks for reading!

Defender of the Light


End file.
